Un amor incomparable
by Ahome Dragonfly
Summary: Ella una humana, el conocido como el demonio mas poderoso de todos, el amor que nace entre dos criaturas diferentes. Fanfic de mi punto de vista de como se conocieron y enamoraron los padres de Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahome: hola esta es mi nueva idea de fic, últimamente eh estado traumada con los padres de los personajes**

Acantha: si pobre mujer ya ni la hace

**Ahome: ya vas a molestar, bueno los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei**

Un amor incomparable

(Capitulo 1: El primer encuentro)

En un palacio señorial se estaba acabo un gran fiesta digna de un noble como era de esperarse, debido a que la hija de aquel gran terrateniente estaba a punto de cumplir los 8 años, esta chica era dotada de gracia, belleza, elegancia y sobre todo un gran corazón debido a que a pesar de ser tan pequeña sabia distinguir entre el bien y el mal como una mujer mayor

-Izayoi hija mía ven aquí es momento en que abras los obsequios que te trajeron tus invitados- decía una mujer muy similar a la pequeña

-si ya voy madre- respondía la chica alegremente

-y bien mi pequeña princesa ¿Cuál quieres abrir primero?- preguntaba amablemente un hombre de mirada calida abrazando a la mujer a su lado

-pues… este el que ustedes me dieron- respondía la niña tomando una hermosa caja de color esmeralda, al abrirla vio con asombro un hermoso collar dividido en dos piezas

-este collar es muy especial mi pequeña… la otra parte será para la personas mas especial para ti así como tu padre y yo- comentaba la mujer mientras se colocaba a su hija

-muy bien gracias madre… padre- dijo alegremente la niña dedicándole una sonrisa a las personas mas queridas para ella

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los pequeños cofres con diversos arreglos e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, hasta que llego el turno de una hermosa cajita de color beige, no se veía muy portentosa como las otras pero ella era muy feliz debido a que sabía quien se lo había dado.

Cuando lo abrió descubrió una hermosa flauta tallada a mano, la pequeña la tomo fuertemente y corrió hasta la cabaña de los cuidadores del palacio, ahí se encontró con un niño más o menos de su misma edad limpiando las espadas que ahí se encontraban

-¿Qué hace aquí princesa Izayoi?- preguntaba el chico algo nervioso por ver a la niña en ese lugar

-solo vengo a agradecerte Takemaru- mostrando la hermosa flauta, el chico ante este acto se sonrojo levemente

-no fue nada princesa solo quería darle un regalo que le agradara- dijo el chico mientras daba la vuelta a seguir con sus deberes

-bien al menos déjame tocar una canción para ti en forma de agradecimiento- comentaba alegremente la chica tomando la flauta con una de sus manos

-pero no es correcto que una princesa toque para uno de sus sirvientes- reprochaba calmadamente el chico

-Takemaru somos amigos no es verdad entonces esto no será de una princesa a su sirviente sino de un amigo a otro- tomando la mano del chico

-pero…- antes de que pudiera contestar la chica ya había comenzado a tocar una bella melodía que era una de las favoritas del chico, era verdad el y la princesa debido a que eran los únicos niños de esa casa eran grandes amigos a pesar de la diferencia social

-princesa Izayoi usted no debe estar aquí… sus padres la están buscando-comentaba entrando de repente un hombre de cabello castaño e inclinándose ante la pequeña niña

-no te preocupes Aizen solo vine a agradecerle a Takemaru por el regalo que me dio- respondía la niña mientras se disponía a irse- bueno con permiso y hasta luego Takemaru, Aizen-

-Takemaru- decía el hombre en voz tranquila- hijo que le diste a la princesa- preguntaba tranquilamente el padre al chico

-solo le regale una flauta que hice- respondía el chico sentándose con el

-ya veo- dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, ambos hombres solo eran los guardias del palacio pero eran tratados al igual que todos los sirvientes con respeto y afecto como si fueran parte de la familia de la princesa, la tarde paso tranquilamente hasta que la luna hizo su aparición y decidieron que lo mejor seria acostarse

La pequeña princesa se sentó en la orilla de su ventana y comenzó a tocar una pequeña melodía mientras observaba la luna en todo su esplendor, mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí una enorme criatura caminaba rumbo a sus dominios pero al escuchar tan bella melodía se sentó para escucharla

-¿Qué sucede mi gran señor?- preguntaba una pequeña pulga saltando a la punta de la nariz de aquella criatura

-no es nada Mioga solo quiero escuchar ese sonido… ¿tu sabes lo que es?- comentaba aquella criatura comenzando a tomar forma humana, aquel perro enorme había desaparecido dando paso a un apuesto hombre de largo cabello color plateado y armadura, con ojos dorados y mirada tranquila

-mi gran señor eso es a lo que los humanos llaman música… al parecer esta siendo tocado por el instrumento conocido como flauta- respondía la pequeña pulga cruzándose de brazos

-ya veo… es hermoso- dijo aquella criatura sentándose en una roca para escuchar mas placidamente mirando la luna pero no se dio cuento de que la espada que traía comenzó a provocar un pequeño destello.

Mientras tanto la pequeña princesa seguía tocando tranquilamente la flauta recordando que era un regalo de su mejor amigo pero un pequeño destello hizo que aquella niña que tocaba dejara de hacerlo para poner más atención

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntaba la chica mientras dejaba la pequeña flauta y miraba mas detalladamente- ¿Qué será?- movida por su curiosidad la pequeña niña salio de su habitación rumbo al patio de la mansión y sin ser vista salio rápidamente del lugar, ella sabia perfectamente que en esos territorios había monstruos y criaturas malignas sin embargo aun así decidió arriesgarse y salir del lugar

-¿Por qué aquella música habrá dejado de sonar?- se decía para si el apuesto mononoke, iba a irse sin embargo unos gritos llamaron su atención

-¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!!- gritaba una pequeña voz humana, el hombre al escucharla corrió para encontrarse con una pequeña niña siendo perseguida por una horrible criatura de un solo ojo

-pequeña serás mi cena- gritaba aquella criatura corriendo tras de ella en eso la niña tropezó cayendo haciendo que la criatura estuviera por agarrarla hasta que

-kaze no kizu- un poderoso ataque hizo que aquella criatura se alejara de la niña

-¿Quién fue el maldito que se atrevió a molestarme?- preguntaba furiosa aquella criatura

-deja a esa niña en paz- respondía el mononoke saliendo de entre la oscuridad del lugar

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer?... ahora morirás- y dicho esto la horrenda criatura se fue sobre el dispuesto a atacarlo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo lanzo de nueva cuenta aquel ataque destruyéndolo por completo, una vez hecho esto se acerco a la niña

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba preocupado pero la pequeña solo lo abrazo

-tenia mucho miedo- respondía la niña abrazando a su salvador

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- volvía a preguntar aquel hombre haciendo que la niña lo mirara a los ojos

-mi nombre es Izayoi- limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro

-bien mi nombre es Inutaisho… lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa aunque no creo que sea buena idea- se decía el hombre mientras miraba calidamente a la niña

-no se preocupe yo puedo irme solita… pero quiero darle algo- en eso la pequeña tomo el collar que llevaba y lo dividió-mi mama dijo que se lo diera a una persona muy especial y ese quien mejor que mi salvador- tendiéndole la mano con el pequeño dije

-gracias pequeña- tomándolo con mucho cariño, una vez que lo agarro la niña se fue de ahí siendo vigilada de cerca por aquel atractivo hombre

**Ahome: que les pareció ojala les guste este primer capitulo**

Acantha: es cierto el como se conocieron los padres de Inuyasha es algo que a todos nos gustaría saber

**Ahome: aunque no es la idea original ni nada por el estilo espero verlos en los capítulos siguientes**


	2. Mi ángel guardián

Ahome: hola a todos mis lectores lamento la demora pero eh estado demasiado presionada en estos días lo cual impide que siga con mis fics

**Ahome: hola a todos mis lectores lamento la demora pero eh estado demasiado presionada en estos días lo cual impide que siga con mis fics**

**Acantha: oh bendita libertad**

**Ahome: y ese milagro que no molestas a nadie cuando te saco de mi mente**

Acantha: es que si interfiero en la historia Inutaisho jamás me lo perdonaría y nunca me dejaría casar con uno de sus hijos 

**Ahome: a si claro… bueno los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei**

**(Capitulo 2: Mi ángel guardián)**

La pequeña Izayoi regreso a su castillo pero cuando llego a la puerta se percato de la enorme conmoción que había dentro de este

-deprisa hay que buscar a la princesa- gritaban los guardias mientras formaban filas y grupos para encontrar a la pequeña niña

-donde podrá estar mi pequeña- decía angustiada la mujer hasta que volteo el rostro y no tono que su hija entraba tranquilamente al palacio-Izayoi- gritaba la mujer acercándose a su hija abrazándola fuertemente- que bueno que estas bien…¿Dónde estabas mi pequeña?- preguntaba la mujer sin soltarla del abrazo

-estaba con mi amigo madre- respondía felizmente la niña

-pero si Takemaru esta aquí… ¿De que amigo hablas mi pequeña?- insistía en sus preguntas la madre de la niña

- mi amigo Inutaisho…me salvo de un monstruo cuando salí del palacio-

-Inutaisho… ese nombre no me es familiar no tenemos ningún sirviente que se llame de esa forma hija tal vez creíste ver algo y solo fueron alusiones tuyas mi niña- decía amablemente el padre de la niña

- no mi amigo es un monstruo por eso no lo conoces papa- al escuchar esas palabras el hombre se alarmo debido a que no creía que hubiera alguno merodeando sus territorios

-Izayoi ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Cómo que un monstruo salvo tu vida? Eso es imposible- gritaba el padre de la chica mientras que tomaba a su hija de un brazo

-papa me lastimas- respondía la niña tratando de safarse del fuerte agarre de su padre

- ¿donde viste a ese monstruo? Tengo que matarlo para que mi familia no corra ningún peligro- al decir eso el hombre hizo una seña y mando a traer a los hombres que ya estaban preparados antes de que llegara la niña

- no espera papa ese hombre es mi amigo no le hagas nada- sollozaba la niña pero cuando trato de alcanzar a su padre su madre la sujeto de su brazo

-no vallas Izayoi… eso es lo mejor… que ese maldito monstruo muera- era la primera vez que aquella niña escuchaba palabras así de una mujer tan amable como lo era su madre, pero sin importarle lo que ocurriera ella quería evitar que aquel hombre fuera asesinado así que cuando su madre la llevo a su habitación con mucho cuidado salio de ese lugar con el mismo cuidado con el que había salido anteriormente, corrió por el bosque esperando no encontrarse de nueva cuenta con alguno monstruo en su camino, sin embargo por mas que trato de encontrarlo no pudo dar con aquel bondadoso hombre, esperando que su padre pasara por la misma situación aquella niña comenzó a caminar hasta que se percato que se había adentrado en el bosque mas de la cuenta

-papa…señor Inutaisho- gritaba la niña sin notar que por su voz había logrado alertar a uno de los monstruos que estaban en ese lugar

-valla valla vean lo que tenemos aquí un delicioso aperitivo para mi señor- pensaba aquella criatura, en eso salto fuera de su refugio y tomo a la pequeña de la cinta que llevaba en la cintura-ahora vallamos con los demás- le murmuraba la criatura a la niña, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un claro dentro del bosque, cuando se adentraron aun mas la pequeña pudo percatarse de una fogata y diversas criaturas que estaban alrededor de ella

-pero mira que te has encontrado… es para mi verdad- decía burlonamente uno de ellos

-ja como si quisiera traerle algo a alguien como tú- respondía aquella criatura aun con la niña en sus garras-esto es para nuestro señor-

-pero vamos no creo que nuestro señor se enoje si me como aunque sea un brazo o tal vez una pierna hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo la carne humana… y menos una carne tal dulce como la de esta niña- decía la otra criatura mientras intentaba agarrar a la niña

-supongo que tienes razón… el señor no se enojara si la probamos para ver si su carne y sangre son dulces- respondía mientras escuchaba las tentadoras ideas de su compañero

-baja a esa niña ahora mismo- gritaba una voz más que conocida para la niña

-señor Inutaisho- dijo la niña al tiempo en que era bajada y corría al lado del hombre de cabello plateado

-hola pequeña Izayoi… creí que estarías en tu casa- dijo el hombre al tiempo que colocaba una mano calidamente en la cabeza de la pequeña

-solo vine a decirle que mi papa lo quiere matar… tiene que irse de este lugar el odia a los monstruos- decía desesperadamente la pequeña

-ja ja ja ja ja ja acaso crees que unos cuantos humanos podrán vencer a nuestro señor… se necesita mas que eso para poder tocarlo siquiera- empezaban a decir las diversas criaturas de los comentarios de la niña

-pero… -

-no te preocupes pequeña de cualquier modo nosotros pensábamos irnos esta noche- respondía de forma tranquila Inutaisho

-en verdad… pero yo no quiero que se valla… solo quiero que se esconda para que no lo encuentre mi papa- decía la niña mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos al pensar que no volvería a ver a su amigo

-escucha pequeña te prometo algo… nos volveremos a ver- al decir esto aquel hombre quito las lagrimas del rostro de la niña –escuchen todos esperen aquí en lo que llevo a esta niña a su hogar- cuando dijo esto cargo a Izayoi en la espalda y salio rápidamente de ese lugar, cuando llegaron a aquel palacio Inutaisho esquivo a todos los guardias hasta llegar a la habitación de la jovencita

-escucha Izayoi tu quédate aquí es momento de que me valla- decía al momento en que la arropaba, pero cuando estaba apunto de irse sintió como la niña sujeto su mano

-entonces me promete que nos volveremos a ver- preguntaba inocentemente la pequeña haciendo que el la mirara directamente a los ojos

-si lo prometo- respondía este con una calida sonrisa en los labios

Cuando Inutaisho dijo aquellas palabras salio por la ventana de la habitación de la pequeña, ella se coloco de pie y observo la silueta de aquel atractivo hombre frente a la luna, por primera vez se sonrojaba al ver a una persona

-se que nos volveremos a ver mi querido ángel guardián- pensaba la niña mientras cerraba la ventana y se acostaba de nueva cuenta en su cama

**Ahome: que tal espero que les guste**

Acantha: que dulces palabras aunque es algo precoz la niña XD

**Ahome: cállate es su primer amor… bueno nos volveremos a ver en el siguiente capitulo**

Acantha: es verdad matta ne nn


	3. La promesa entre los dos

**Ahome: perdón por la demora pero es que últimamente eh tenido una de cosas que hacer que hasta espanta**

Acantha: yo… yo… yo…

**Ahome: tu que…**

Acantha: por fin bendita libertad

**Ahome: cálmate… bueno los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de rumiko-sensei yo solo los utilizo para mis fics ^^**

**(Capitulo 3: la promesa entre los dos)**

Habían pasado cerca de 12 años desde que aquella niña había visto a su amigo, aquel monstruo que escapo de lo que ella pensaba un cruel destino sin embargo a pesar del tiempo ella no había olvidado aquellas palabras que le dijo cuando se marcho "prometo que nos volveremos a ver" esas palabras le daban vueltas en su cabeza recordando la hermosa mirada que tenia cuando se las dijo, al transcurrir los años aquella mirada fue causando una impresión mas y mas fuerte dentro de la joven hasta el punto de enamorarse del Mononoke. La princesa había crecido dotada de gracia y belleza, era la joya más valiosa de sus padres ya que su belleza física era equiparada a la de su corazón.

Ya era un nuevo día y juguetonamente el sol dejaba que sus rayos entraran através de una de las ventanas de aquel palacio señorial despertando a una hermosa joven de unos 20 años, ella poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, se coloco de pie y se fijo por la ventana disfrutando del delicado viento matutino.

- bueno días hija mía- saludaba una mujer a la joven que se sorprendió ante la entrada tan súbita de su madre

- buenos días madre me asusto- respondía la chica mirando a la mujer

- discúlpame…Izayoi cariño es momento que bajes a desayunar- comentaba la mujer mientras daba la vuelta para comenzar a bajar

La chica comenzó a cambiarse sus ropas en eso volteo su mirada a un enorme baúl que estaba en uno de los rincones de su habitación, poco a poco se acerco a el y saco aquella cajita que su hasta entonces amigo Takemaru le había dado en su cumpleaños cuando conocía a aquel que se convertiría en su salvador o como a ella le gustaba llamarle "su ángel guardia", en ella se encontraba la flauta que Takemaru le había hecho y envuelto en un pequeño pañuelo la otra parte del dije que le dio a su amigo, era uno de sus objetos mas valiosos. Una vez que se cambio salio de su habitación seguida de su dama de compañía

-buenos días hija- saludaba un hombre sentado en uno de los lados de la mesa donde ya había servido lo que desayunaría la familia

-buenos días padre- contestaba aquella princesa colocándose a un lado del hombre

-hija mía dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños y ya sabes que significa no es verdad- al escuchar esas palabras la joven se quedo muda debido a que cuando la princesa de aquel dominio cumplía 20 debía de contraer matrimonio con alguien que pudiera aceptar el cargo de terrateniente y así ver por los intereses de la gente de las aldeas bajo su cargo, sin embargo los hombres que sus padres habían elegido para su esposo eran algo que ella prefería olvidar: un hombre ya mayor, egoísta que solo buscaba en la princesa un mejor rango social al que tenia en esos momentos, el otro era un hijo de una de las familias mas acaudaladas de la región pero este joven era un patan con ella ya que siempre que la visitaba aquellas miradas que le lanzaba le mostraban los oscuros y perversos pensamientos que el chico tenia, solo de pensar en aquel horrible destino que obtendría al casarse con cualquiera de aquellos hombres hacían que un escalofrío le recorriera todo su cuerpo, ella no quería casarse de esa forma

-cariño estas escuchando las palabras de tu padre- preguntaba la mujer mientras sacaba a Izayoi de sus pensamientos

-si madre… pero padre por favor debe de haber algún otro pretendiente yo no me quiero casar con un hombre egoísta o con una persona que solo piensa en el deseo carnal que le invade su cuerpo al ver una mujer- protestaba la chica mientras miraba detenidamente a su padre- por favor yo quiero casarme por amor no por compromiso-

-escucha hija mía no hay nada mas en este mundo que desee mas que tu felicidad… pero esta pasa a segundo plano cuando pienso en lo mejor para las aldeas que están bajo nuestro cuidado- colocándose de pie y mirando por una de las ventanas que daban a aquel hermoso jardín que se encontraba en su palacio- además son los mejores prospectos que tenemos para que vean por el bien de nuestras tierras-

-por el bien de nuestras tierras… que bien le pueden dar un hombre que solo piensa en hacerse mas rico o uno que cree que todo lo que necesita en este mundo es una mujer que satisfaga todas sus necesidades- gritaba la chica mientras su madre trataba de calmarla

-escucha Izayoi no tienes por que levantar la voz además es tu decisión con cual de los dos quieres unir tu vida y fin de la discusión- al escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre la princesa solo se coloco de pie y se fue a su alcoba encerrándose evitando que la gente entrara, lloro desconsoladamente ya que el destino le había jugado muy sucio al presentarle aquellas horribles pruebas, ella sabia que como hija del señor feudal debía de hacer lo mejor por la aldea pero porque tenia que escoger entre esos dos hombres, se puso a pensar detenidamente en su querido Mononoke, que pasaría si el llegara y se convirtiera en su compañero para toda la vida, era un sueño que probablemente jamás cumpliría ya que su padre aun no sabia por que pero odiaba a los monstruos sin contar con eso, el era un poderoso demonio y ella una simple humana, su unión era algo imposible.

La princesa se coloco de pie, tomo aquella flauta que su amigo Takemaru le regalo y comenzó a tocar la bella tonada con la que había conocido a su querido amigo Inutaisho, mientras tanto en una de las caballerizas un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años de cabello negro y ojos profundos lo cual lo hacia verse muy atractivo se entrenaba para poder llegar a ser aquel que pueda defender a su tan querida amiga de la infancia Izayoi así como su padre hacia ya 10 años, Takemaru había logrado ver como su padre luchaba por defender el palacio de la familia del feudal, sin embargo murió en una de las batallas que sostenían. El había logrado enamorarse de su querida amiga pero como era alguien de una razón social superior sabia que jamás ocurriría nada entre ellos, cuando el sonido de la espada se detuvo escucho la bella melodía interpretada por su amiga, salio del lugar y la vio al pie de su ventana

-me gustaría decirte lo que siento mi amada Izayoi- pensaba el joven sin apartar la mirada de la chica, esta por su parte lo miro desde la ventana y saludo cordialmente, salio rápidamente de su habitación y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a donde el se encontraba

-Buenos días Takemaru- saludaba tristemente la princesa aunque trataba de aparentar una sonrisa

-princesa se encuentra bien- preguntaba el chico aunque sabia que aquella pregunta era algo idiota en ese momento

-no te preocupes solo quería salir para tomar un poco de aire- contestaba la chica mientras comenzaba a tomar un pequeño lugar donde sentarse con su amigo, así ambos jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar, tal vez no era de la forma que el quería pero el tener a Izayoi así le daba una gran felicidad, por su parte la princesa obtuvo la paz que necesitaba en ese momento aunque aun no era suficiente.

Esa noche la joven pensando en el destino que le esperaría dentro de unos meses no pudo dormir, decidida a evitar ese cruel destino se cambio sus ropas a unas mas casuales como las que usaban los criados de la mansión, salio rápidamente de la habitación esperando no encontrase con nadie, tal vez esa decisión no era la correcta pero ella no quería estar atada a algo como un matrimonio por conveniencia. Salio de la mansión sin un rumbo aparente esperando poder llegar a un lugar donde pudiera estar feliz sin la necesidad de volver a preocuparse por algo como su matrimonio.

Anduvo durante horas esperando poder encontrar donde poder dormir llegando a aquel enorme claro en el bosque donde vio a su querido Inutaisho el día en que se tuvieron que despedir, se sentó mirando el hermoso reflejo de la luna sobre las tranquilas aguas del claro

-me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos momentos mi querido Inutaisho- se preguntaba la princesa

-pero que tenemos aquí… un humano esto es realmente bueno… al menos ya no tengo que buscar la comida de hoy ya que ella llego sola- comenzaba a decir una mujer con la mitad del cuerpo de forma de un ciempiés

-no puede ser- se decía para si Izayoi mientras se colocaba de pie de donde estaba sentada mirando con miedo a aquella criatura- aléjate…aléjate de aquí- gritaba la chica mientras corría para mantener lejos de ella a la mujer ciempiés

-no escaparas de mi humana- cuando aquella criatura dijo eso se abalanzo con mas rapidez sobre ella atrapándola con su cuerpo- sabrás deliciosa- en eso abrió aun mas sus fauces hasta que

-aléjate de ella me escuchaste- gritaba una tercer voz en el lugar, cuando Izayoi volvió no lo podía creer era su tan querido Inutaisho

-que es lo que quieres mal…- antes de que aquella criatura pudiera decir algo Inutaisho había logrado golpearla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que soltara a la chica, antes de que ella tocara el suelo el rápidamente se abalanzo para poder tomarla

-estas bien- preguntaba Inutaisho al ver a la joven en sus brazos

-si lo estoy me alegra que hayas vuelto Inutaisho- contestaba la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos mirando calidamente a aquel que había esperado por mucho tiempo

-fue una promesa- recostándola delicadamente sobre el prado- y a mi me gusta mantener mis promesas- y así aquel poderoso Mononoke se abalanzo contra esa criatura en una fuerte y poderosa batalla

**Ahome: que les pareció ojala y les guste la continuación (mirando a todos lados)**

Voces de chicos: Ahome ayúdanos

**Ahome: (volteo y veo a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inutaisho, Kouga y Naraku atados) no otra vez… ya ves por que no te saco**

Acantha: no me importa pero sino aprovecho quien sabe hasta cuando pueda verlos de nuevo 

**Ahome: bueno voy a rescatar a estos tipos sale un saludote y les prometo actualizar pronto bye bye **


	4. El reecuentro anhelado

**Ahome: Hello my friends, pues después de mucho de no escribir eh aquí la continuación de el fic sobre los padres de Inuyasha **

Acantha: Lo se debo de darle sus zapes mas seguido para que escriba pero la comprendo a tenido algunos problemillas que le han impedido escribir y le quitan lo creativa 

**Ahome: no me digas nada, bueno los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko-samma espero les guste**

**(Capitulo 4: El recuentro anhelado, una platica entre amigos)**

-maldito bastardo…. No dejare que me derrote alguien tan inferior como tu- gritaba la mujer ciempiés mientras comenzaba a enredar su largo cuerpo alrededor del hombre de ojos ámbar

-acaso crees poder derrotarme mujer ciempiés… KAZE NO KIZU- en eso ese hombre desenfundo su espada formando un poderoso ataque el cual destruyo el cuerpo de la mujer haciendo que lo liberara del agarre

-esto no se quedara así me escuchaste- decía la criatura mientras se alejaba dejando al Mononoke solo junto a la chica que aun estaba inconsciente

-no esperaba menos de usted mi gran señor- comentaba el anciano Myoga mientras se colocaba en el hombro de Inutaisho

-y como siempre escapabas en el peor momento no es así Myoga- respondía burlonamente el hombre a la pequeña pulga

-claro… claro que no… este… solo… bueno… fui a buscar una cueva donde pudiéramos descansar mi gran señor- decía la pequeña pulga tratando de zafarse de aquella situación tan incomoda

-creeré en ti Myoga- volteando a ver a la chica- llévame a ese lugar-

Así el hombre con delicadeza llevo a Izayoi en brazos, pero una tormenta comenzó a azotar el lugar antes de que llegaran al lugar haciendo que ambos terminaran mojados y logrando que la chica despertara

-¿Qué… Que sucedió?- preguntaba en susurro mientras comenzaba a abrir poco a poco los ojos, sin embargo al ver aquellos hermosos ojos de color dorado tan cerca de ella se sonrojo

-que bueno que hayas despertado Izayoi… Espera un segundo pronto estarás a salvo de la lluvia- respondía tiernamente el hombre logrando un sonrojo aun mayor en la chica

Poco después llegaron al lugar e Inutaisho hizo una fogata para lograr que la joven no sintiera el frió debido a sus ropas mojadas, se coloco de pie y la cubrió con una tela que guardaba en su armadura

-tal vez no sea mucho pero espero te mantenga caliente- decía mientras miraba a la joven a los ojos

-no se preocupe estoy bien… gracias- respondía la chica mientras que tomaba una parte de la prenda y se la acomodaba-me alegra que haya vuelto señor Inutaisho-

-pensé que en este tiempo te abrías olvidado de mi pequeña Izayoi- comentaba el hombre en tono amable, volteo de reojo a ver a la chica junto a el- aunque creo que lo de pequeña ya no funciona en ti… ahora eres una mujer… muy bella por cierto-

-gra… gracias…- respondía sonrojada la chica mirando a otro lado esperando que el mononoke no notara el nerviosismo en su rostro

-y dime que hacías fuera de tu casa tan tarde… pareciera que siempre estas metiéndote en problemas- dijo el hombre recordando la primera vez que la vio, sin embargo su semblante cambio al notar que en el rostro de la chica se había formado una débil capa de tristeza-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba preocupado

-no quiero regresar a mi hogar-respondía la chica sin mirar aquellos ojos dorados- no quiero regresar… me obligaran a casarme si regreso-

-¿Casarte? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- preguntaba incrédulo el hombre, siempre aunque solo fuera a distancia había podido observar las bodas de los humanos y se veían muy felices, no parecía ser algo malo

-señor Inutaisho me casaran por conveniencia… no quiero que eso pase… por favor lléveme con usted…- suplicaba la chica mientras se acercaba al hombre delante de ella

-ahora veo… Pero escucha Izayoi no puedo llevarte conmigo, si estas conmigo correrás un grave riesgo a todo momento ya que no es seguro estar con un monstruo, siempre están intentando matarme seres similares a mi… No podría permitir que algo malo te pase… Eres mi amiga- respondía el hombre sin apartar la vista del fuego- y dime… ¿Estas enamorada de alguien con quien quisieras compartir tu vida?- esa pregunta hizo que el sonrojo volviera a las mejillas de la chica, ella estaba enamorada de aquel mononoke pero no podía decirlo… ¿Qué tal si el no le correspondía?

-por… ¿Por qué pregunta eso?- preguntaba la chica mientras ocultaba su rostro con aquella tela roja que la cubría del frió

-digamos que es solo curiosidad, además por tu rostro puedo ver que di el verdadero porque del que no te quieras casar- sonreía calidamente el hombre

-pues… yo….- un pequeño estornudo evito que la chica terminara su frase, comenzó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza, se toco la frente y noto que tenia un poco de fiebre, aquel hombre se acerco con cuidado y se coloco detrás de ella, paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con sumo cuidado la acerco a su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo

-así te sentirás con un poco mas de calor y no te enfermaras- decía dulcemente Inutaisho mientras miraba a la joven, esta por su parte levanto su rostro y contemplo aquellos rasgos tan finos que tenia el hombre ya que para ser un monstruo era muy atractivo en su semi-transformación, ella se acerco a el poco a poco sin escuchar a la razón, se dejo llevar solo por lo que su corazón le decía y unió sus labios con los de el, por un momento al recobrar la razón pensó que el la separaría pero no fue así solo le correspondió de forma calida y amable, mostrándole como era el dar un beso.

-¡PRINCESA IZAYOI!- gritaba hombre desde fuera de la cueva haciendo que esta despertara de su sueño

-no puede ser… solo estaba soñando… no es justo- decía para si la chica mientras bajaba la mirada y sentía como Inutaisho retiraba su brazo para que la chica se pudiera poner de pie

-parece que ya notaron tu ausencia… será mejor que te vallas antes de que te metas en mas problemas- decía el hombre colocándose de pie mirando por fuera del lugar -¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba al ver en el rostro de la chica una expresión de decepción

-no nada… solo pensaba… Señor Inutaisho… ¿lo volveré a ver?- al hacer esa pregunta sintió como en su garganta se formaba un nudo a causa de que la respuesta fuera negativa

-claro, será bueno ver algún rostro conocido- respondía amablemente el hombre

-en verdad, entonces vendré mañana por la mañana- al decir esto la joven le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo en busca de aquel que la buscaba, por su parte aquel hombre solo se sorprendió y acaricio con ternura su rostro

-¿sucede algo mi gran señor?- preguntaba la anciana pulga al ver el rostro de aquel hombre y la pequeña sonrisa que tenia

-no es nada… vallamos a otro lugar-

Cuando Izayoi salio de la cueva se percato de que ahí se encontraba un grupo de hombres que trabajaban en el palacio liderados por Takemaru, este al notar que la princesa salía corriendo a su encuentro, corrió y la abrazo fuertemente

-Que bueno que se encuentra bien princesa Izayoi- decía el chico mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza, sin embargo al tenerla así noto que su rostro estaba un tanto caliente, le tomo la temperatura con la mano y vio que tenia un poco de fiebre-mas vale que la llevemos al castillo o se resfriara mas, sus padres no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia-

-esta bien Takemaru pero… ¿crees que mañana me encuentre mejor?- preguntaba la princesa mientras tomaba las manos del chico

-cla… claro si… bueno si se cuida- respondía nervioso el chico

-que bien… ya que mañana tengo algo muy importante que decirle a alguien a quien quiero mucho- ante esas palabras el chico sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, acaso esa persona seria el.

Al llegar al palacio el chico de cabello negro subió a la princesa a su habitación, al bajar a la cocina le encargo a una de las cocineras hiciera algo caliente para que la princesa pudiera comer y mejorarse mas rápido, al salir de la cocina lo único que ocupaba su mente eran aquellas palabras que momentos antes le había dicho su querida Izayoi… Acaso el seria aquella persona de la que hablaba, ojala así fuera y aquel amor que desde pequeños le había tenido saldría a la luz.

Mientras tanto aquel Mononoke caminaba rumbo a una playa cercana en busca de uno de aquellos amigos que había hecho a lo largo de su viaje, era una enorme grieta en medio de una de más montañas que era rodeada por el enorme y basto mar. Hacia mucho tiempo que lo veía y aquella era una buena ocasión para poder saludar.

-Myoga necesito que entres para decirle que me encuentro fuera de la cueva, recuerda que su padre es un enemigo poderoso y por el momento no tengo intenciones de pelear, solo me gustaría saludar a Tsukuyumaru- pedía amablemente el hombre mientras dejaba a la pequeña pulga y caminaba de regreso rumbo a un risco que se encontraba cerca de ahí

Paso algún tiempo mientras el Mononoke observaba el atardecer, esperaba pacientemente hasta que al voltear noto a su amigo, a pesar de que ambos eran criaturas poderosas en sus ojos se podía ver la tranquilidad y ternura que poseían en sus almas

-ah pasado mucho tiempo Inutaisho, tu pequeño sirviente me dijo que estabas cerca aunque disculpa la demora pero creo que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras cerca ya que me costo un poco encontrarte- decía el hombre de cabello blanco y piel oscura

-si supongo que tienes razón pero esta es una hermosa vista que solo tengo cuando vengo a este lugar… ¿Cómo te encuentras Tsukuyumaru?- preguntaba el Mononoke mientras su amigo se sentaba a un lado de el

-bastante bien si me atrevo a decirlo, aunque dentro del algún tiempo tendré que reemplazar a mi padre para realizar mi trabajo como sucesor del campo de protección-

-ya veo, es un trabajo muy importante y por lo que los rumores dicen su campo de protección es uno de los más poderosos de todos-

-así es, sin embargo tu sabes mejor que nadie que si fuera por mi me iba de ese lugar… Detesto las masacres que realiza mi gente en contra de los humanos, se que ellos jamás nos aceptaran sin embargo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en tener que matar a todo un pueblo solo para lograr un "respeto"- al decir eso el joven bajo un poco su cabeza

-se a lo que te refieres, hace algún tiempo tuve un hijo el cual quedo al cargo de su madre la ultima vez que lo vi ya era un hombre con un desprecio total a los humanos, lleno de orgullo y soberbia… Aunque aprecio mucho a mi hijo no me agradan las ideas que le ha inculcado su madre- al terminar de decir eso de nueva cuenta perdió su vista en el horizonte

-creo que ambos estamos en una circunstancia parecida ¿no?- ambos rieron mientras el sol se ocultaba por completo, cuando Tsukuyumaru estaba por irse se percato del pequeño collar que llevaba Inutaisho atado al cuello –veo que has encontrado a algún humano bastante especial ya que solo ellos tienen la costumbre de darse artefactos así-

-algo así, ella es una humana muy tierna… Es una gran amiga- comentaba el hombre zafándose el colgante y sosteniéndolo fuertemente en su mano

-me alegra escuchar eso, espero que algún día yo también tenga una amiga así de especial- ambos hombres se despidieron y dieron la media vuelta para irse de ese lugar

**Ahome: ¿Qué les pareció?... Por cierto cualquier duda con el personaje utilizado les recomiendo ver la serie en el cap. 73 y 74 para darse una idea**

Acantha: Ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia o jitomatazo esta a su disposición

**Ahome: Oye porque solo yo**

Acantha: porque yo soy demasiado adorable como para ser agredida 

**Ahome: si aja… bueno un saludote y cuídense todos **


	5. Una dolorosa verdad

**Ahome: El actualizar 4 fics es complicado**

Acantha: si claro en especial cuando le pierdes el hilo, ya vez lo que sucede por no actualizar más rápido

**Ahome: Cállate quieres, lo siento si me tardo es solo que tengo que actualizar este luego dos de Naruto y uno de Yugioh 5D **

Acantha: estas mal lo sabias, o por cierto me llego en un review un comentario preguntándome quien era así que a todos mis fans me presento: Acantha la inner de Ahome

**Ahome: Bueno una vez que ya están hechas las presentaciones esperamos les guste el siguiente capitulo del fic sobre los padres de Inuyasha obviamente desde nuestro punto de vista**

Acantha: los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko-samma

**(Capitulo 5: Un dolorosa verdad)**

Inutaisho corrió a toda velocidad a la cueva en la que se encontraba esa mañana pero decidió tomar una pequeña desviación e ir a el palacio donde se era el hogar de su pequeña amiga, era agradable el poder conversar con un ser humano que no le temiera, si debía de ser sincero quería enterarse de muchas de las costumbres que tenían esos seres así que sabia que ella se las respondería con facilidad, se quedo en aquel lugar donde había escuchado aquella melodía años atrás esperando escucharla de nuevo, aquello a lo que llamaban música lo relajaba y hacia que olvidara todo lo que sucedía.

Mientras tanto Izayoi se cubría con una frazada y comenzaba a tocar la flauta que su amigo le había regalado, tocaba una linda tonada tratando de expresar con ella todo el amor y el deseo que tenia por estar al lado de su amado mononoke, los cuales fueron recibidos por este sin tener idea de nada solo dejándose envolver por la bella música.

-Myoga se que estas conmigo… sal por favor- pedía amablemente el mononoke de cabello plateado sin abrir sus ojos

-¿Qué sucede mi gran señor?-

-esa melodía ¿podría ser tocada por mi pequeña amiga?-

-es muy probable mi gran señor, aunque hay muchos humanos viviendo en ese castillo también puede ser algunos de ellos-

-supongo que tienes razón, esta melodía es diferente a la que escuche hace algunos años en este lugar-

-puede ser porque los humanos utilizan las diversas melodías para expresar sentimientos como amistad, tristeza e incluso amor-

-amor… Esa palabra me trae algo de nostalgia, me pregunto si nosotros los mononokes somos capaces de tener ese sentimiento-

-mi gran señor usted es capaz de sentir ese sentimiento, recuerde que tiene a su hijo Sesshomaru y aunque el no comparta los mismos ideales que los de usted le tiene un gran aprecio- Inutaisho abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados- esa es una clase de amor, el amor de un padre a su hijo- miro la luna y se quedo pensando en ese sentimiento que había mencionado su pequeño amigo…

_-Amor… ¿Me pregunto realmente como se siente?- _se quedo pensando en eso quedándose profundamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente el mononoke despertó y se percato de que se había quedado dormido en aquel lugar, se levanto con sumo cuidado de no llamar la atención de los humanos que habitaban el castillo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que alguien lo noto pero no se preocupo ya que el aroma de aquella jovencita evito que se moviera

-buenos días Izayoi- saludaba sin necesidad de voltear su mirada a la joven

-Señor Inutaisho ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntaba temerosa la joven de que alguien aparte de ella se haya percatado de la presencia de aquel hombre

-¿te doy miedo?- esa pregunta desconcertó mas al hombre que a la chica la cual solo se extraño

-por supuesto que no mi gran señor, usted jamás me provocara algo así- respondía la chica mientras lo miraba tiernamente y le dedicaba una sonrisa

-entonces ¿a que le temes?-

-temo que mi padre pueda encontrarlo y le pueda a hacer daño-

-eso no sucederá- con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla de la joven, su piel era calida y noto un leve sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro al momento en que la toco-realmente eres alguien muy linda Izayoi- aquel sonrojo se intensifico ante esas palabras

-muchas gracias aunque yo no lo considero de esa forma-

-claro que lo eres y no solo hablo de tu belleza externa, eres una humana muy dulce-

-gracias-

-bueno será mejor que me valla-

-espere por favor mi gran señor- pedía la chica tomando la mano del mononoke- bueno… Si no tiene algún otro compromiso mas importante ¿Le gustaría comer algo conmigo?-

-¿estas segura?-

-bueno se que será algo complicado entrar al castillo sin que mis padres o alguno de los guardias se den cuenta… Pero seria un gran placer que usted me acompañe- con una leve sonrisa el hombre de cabello platinado acepto la invitación de la chica caminando rumbo al palacio, una vez que estuvieron cerca de la entrada el mononoke le dijo que entrara y que la vería en su habitación a lo cual la chica asintió, cuando sus padres le informaron que el desayuno estaba servido la muchacha pidió que todo se lo llevaran a su alcoba ya que no se sentía bien y sin hacerle muchas preguntas accedieron a su petición.

Cuando la joven entro se asusto un poco al no ver al hombre pero cuando se percato de que estaba en una de las esquinas escondido de los ojos de los demás se sintió mas tranquila, acerco una pequeña mesita y coloco lo que habían servido: fruta fresca, jugo recién hecho y pan dulce, no estaba segura si aquello le iba a agradar a su invitado pero cuando vio que se acercaba y olfateaba todo una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro… Había olvidado que aquel hombre que estaba delante de ella era un monstruo y no un ser humano

La sonrisa de la pelinegra hizo que el platinado sonriera también, su rostro con aquella tierna risa hizo que se sintiera con una gran paz interior dentro de su corazón, tomo una de las manzanas que estaban en la mesa y comenzó a comer

-mi gran señor dígame… ¿Estará mucho tiempo en estas tierras?-

-pues aun no lo se-

-ya veo- bajo su mirada y comió también la fruta que estaba delante de ella, por momentos levantaba su vista para poder verlo; sin duda era alguien muy apuesto ya que los rayos del sol que se asomaban por sus ventanas le daban a su rostro iluminándolo tiernamente haciendo que tanto su cabello como sus ojos contrastaran perfectamente, la joven fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una ligera molestia en su mejilla izquierda la cual hizo que se golpeara levemente

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba mientras observaba una pequeña pulga sobre su mano

-creo que no los había presentado, el es la vieja pulga Myoga… Myoga te presento a mi amiga Izayoi- la pequeña pulga retomo su forma e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la pelinegra

-un placer princesa-

-encantada de conocerte Myoga, lamento el haberte golpeado-

-no se preocupe princesa, esto llega a suceder en diversas ocasiones-

-en verdad eres una humana muy especial- dijo Inutaisho sonriendo ante aquella escena

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntaba un tanto intrigada la joven ante ese comentario

-normalmente cuando ven a una criatura como Myoga o incluso yo… Solo huyen o intentan acabar con nosotros de cualquier modo pero en cambio tú solo te disculpas-

-supongo que es porque yo no veo nada de malo en ustedes, al contrario son mis mejores amigos… Claro junto a Takemaru-

-¿Takemaru?, debe ser el nombre del hombre del cual te enamoraste- el hombre se sorprendió al hacer esa pregunta ya que presentía que si la respuesta era afirmativa desearía acabar con aquel sujeto

-se equivoca… El es solo mí mejor y más antiguo amigo, siempre a velado por mi seguridad-

-Princesa Izayoi, su padre me manda para que vea como se siente- decía una de las mujeres de servicio desde la entrada de la habitación

-si ya voy Atsumi… Por favor no se levante mi gran señor- se coloco de pie y salio de la habitación dejando a ambos monstruos solos

Inutaisho observo detenidamente aquel cuarto, para ser habitado por una sola persona era bastante amplio hasta que sus ojos dieron con una pequeña cajita que yacía junto a la cama de la chica, se coloco de pie y la tomo en sus manos, de su interior saco la pequeña flauta

-Myoga ¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba mientras retomaba de nueva cuenta su lugar

-ese es el instrumento que realiza la melodía que a usted le gustaba mi gran señor-

_-así que después de todo siempre fue la pequeña Izayoi-_ la pequeña pulga observaba a su señor mientras tomaba la flauta entre sus manos, en su mirada después de mucho tiempo pudo apreciar ternura y cariño… Aquella mirada no la había presenciado desde el nacimiento de su hijo.

-mi señor ¿Qué siente cuando esta junto a la princesa Izayoi?- esa pregunta saco a Inutaisho de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué quieres decir Myoga?-

-bueno solo tengo una pequeña teoría pero para corroborarla me agradaría que me dijera como se siente cuando esta con ella-

-pues…- se quedo pensando unos segundos para después dibujar una sonrisa tierna en su rostro- me alegra mucho el haber conocido a alguien como ella, es muy tierna, generosa, amable y aparte de ello es sumamente hermosa… Despierta en mí un deseo de querer protegerla de todo y estar siempre a su lado-

-¿Cómo si se tratara de Sesshomaru?-

-no… es algo totalmente diferente…-

-ahora veo…-

-¿Quién es Sesshomaru?- pregunto la joven mientras ingresaba de nueva cuenta en su habitación y dejaba mas fruta en aquella pequeña mesita

-es mi hijo- respondía el hombre, aquella respuesta hizo que la joven bajara su mirada con lagrimas en los ojos…

-eso quiere decir que usted tiene una pareja… Bueno esta casado- se sentía tan tonta al mencionarlo, era tan obvio que el iba a contestar que si ya que tenia un hijo… Sus ilusiones de querer estar al lado del mononoke desaparecían poco a poco junto a las lagrimas que descendían por su rostro

-¿Qué sucede Izayoi?- preguntaba preocupado ante la reacción de la joven por sus palabras, por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba el ver aquellas lagrimas en sus ojos

-no es nada… nada…-

-Myoga me comento que con este instrumento puedes tocar hermosas melodías ¿Te gustaría tocar para mi?- le mostró la pequeña flauta que tenia en sus manos, no quería hacerlo pero algo en el evitaba que le negara las cosas… Tomo el articulo y comenzó a tocar, la melodía era un tanto triste ya que con aquella melodía reflejaba los sentimientos de su destrozado corazón algo que no paso desapercibido por el hombre de ojos dorados- es cierto que tengo un hijo pero desde hace mucho eh dejado de ver a su madre- sabia que tenia que explicarle ya que los mas probable es que estuviera así a causa de lo que había confesado

Izayoi dejo de tocar y sin levantar la vista solo atino a preguntar- ¿Por qué me explica?, no es necesario después de todo solo somos amigos-

-Izayoi no quiero que estés así, si te confesé lo que te dije es porque se que mis palabras te hirieron aunque no entiendo el porque…-

-mi señor dígame algo ¿Qué opina usted de mi?-

-¿A que viene ese pregunta?-

-sabe hay algo que tengo que decirle… Es algo sumamente importante-

-sea lo que sea puedes contármelo- la joven levanto su rostro para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que la habían enamorado desde pequeña… Sabia que lo amaba, que el era el único que habitaba en su corazón y con el único con el que deseaba estar

-mi señor yo… desde hace mucho tiempo…-

-Izayoi- aquella voz era de Takemaru, su amigo del castillo al momento de escucharlo se sobresalto un poco

-¿Qué sucede Takemaru?- preguntaba sin alejarse de su lugar

-el señor desea que baje ya que sus… pretendientes han llegado- aquella declaración hizo que a la joven se le helara la sangre, lo había olvidado… Había olvidado que ese seria el día en que iban a ver aquellos que su padre había elegido como candidatos "perfectos" para su hija

-en un momento voy- escucho como los pasos de su amigo se alejaban y de nueva cuenta se coloco de pie oscureciendo sus ojos con su cabello- mi señor será mejor que se retire sino tendremos demasiados problemas-

-esta bien- colocándose de pie y acercándose a la ventana- cuídate mucho y espero que lo que me ibas a confesar me lo digas en otro momento- salio del lugar sin ser visto por los guardias y se perdió en aquel enorme bosque

_-yo te amo- _tan solo eran tres pequeñas palabras las que tenia que decir pero no se atrevía por miedo a ser rechazada… Pero realmente era eso lo que le daba miedo, salio de su habitación y al llegar a la sala de estar se percato de que su peor pesadilla estaba por comenzar

El mononoke comenzó de nueva cuenta su retirada rumbo a aquella cueva que ahora era su refugio, en cuanto llego tomo asiento en una roca cerca de la entrada y a su mente llegaron las imágenes de aquella joven llorando… ¿Por qué lloraba de esa forma? ¿Acaso el hizo algo para que ella reaccionara de esa forma? Y si era así ¿Qué podía hacer para compensar aquel error?

-¿Qué le sucede mi señor?- preguntaba la pulga mientras salía de entre el cabello de Inutaisho

-Myoga tu me preguntaste sobre como me sentía cuando estaba cerca de Izayoi… ¿Qué era lo que querías corroborar?-

-mi señor… bueno se que no es algo que sea de mi incumbencia pero… Creo que usted se enamoro de esa princesa-

**Ahome: Soy mala al no dejar que Izayoi se le declare a Inutaisho pero quiero que sea especial cuando lo haga**

Acantha: eres cursi -_-

**Ahome: cállate quieres -/- , en fin espero les agrade este capitulo prometo no demorarme en actualizar ya que ando actualizando fic por fic sean pacientes por favor**

Acantha: un saludote y cuídense mucho todos n_n


End file.
